Mass Effect: Fox Hound Reborn
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: An alternate take on Mass Effect: Rise of Fox Hound story, where same crew but different plot, temporarily going on hold! Sorry!
1. Pre-Prolouge

Summary: An alternate take on Mass Effect: Rise of Fox Hound story, where same crew but different plot

,

Pre-Prologue

,

We open on in a theater, in the projector room where a Caucasian male teenage wearing a German military officers uniform with a white lab coat on staring off in the distance, suddenly he turns around.

,

"Hello my name is Doctor Marcus James Sana Corvus or Doctor Corvus for short, I am a new writer working on fanfics, despite having an account for quite some time, I'm not having a good job so far, anyway for why we are here, this story is an alternative take on my other recently published fanfics "Mass Effect: Rise of Fox Hound", now the difference with both story's (this one and the other) is that a Semi-Self Insert of one of my colleagues OC's is sent to the Mass Effect universe alone with others"

,

Doctor Corvus moves around the room, he stops at a wine counter where an cyborg with an large claw-lake hand gives Corvus a drink, "The difference in both story's is in Rise of Fox Hound, the crew replace The Alliance do to the Fallout (4) Earth and have other species at there side, In Fox Hound Reborn the same crew (Fox Hound and the Vipers) are sent to the Mass Effect universe right before Mass Effect 1, Now I will post this intro of this story after I put in the timeline for Rise of Fox Hound. Now the Prologue and Chapter 1 are the same because my helpers (MC and DC) and writer helper (Kalvin Senior) actually use that same prolongs in a lot of other stories were working on and I mean a lot, so for any future stories I put up you many notice Chapters 1 or Prolongs may be the same in multiple stories"

,

Corvus finishes his drink and stops by his assistants/helpers, "Thank you for your time and good day to you all, have fun reading"

,

"Hey boss where having problems with publishing the stories on the site" MC started

,

"Manly with the spacing so we placed commas down" DC finished

,

"It's okay boys, better then it being conjoined I guess"


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

* * *

(Unknown POV)

* * *

A/N: Please ignore the commas and periods for a time in till I could fix the situation with the story when it comes to the spacing

* * *

Ok be for I start you know that I dyeing and here I thought it was easy just close my eyes and go, but if your asking is 'how are you dying' well first I was at the right place at the wrong time, and you know what happened, I got shot, well I got stabbed in the arm first then attack the other guys and "blame" shot in the back, and as for the guy who shot me well he's dead, died having his neck snapped at a 360 degree angle, brutal as it may be but effective.

,

So here I was dying,

,

Sure it was something I had come to actually expect as I grew older and my body growing weaker, but to have a man in the standard blue hospital smoke stand in front of you and tell you what was going to happen? It was...chilling, I think is the best word to describe it, we all know that we'll die eventually, but when someone gives you a time table saying 'hey you're going to die in six months' it really hits you.

,

It's about to end,

,

You're out of time,

,

You'll never see your loved ones again.

,

It hurt, not physically, but emotionally and mentally it hurt

,

It just left a gaping hole in my heart to know everything I had accomplished was going to be pointless in the end

,

And so I gave up,

,

It was pitiful, and in hindsight, cruel and wrong of me to do so. I could see the pain on my family's faces when they visited me, the years they shed and the forced smiles they made as they watched me waste away before their very eyes.

,

And I hated it, and myself too, in hindsight.

,

I should have done better, I should have made them happier. I should have made it easier on them as they awaited the inevitable. And that will always be my greatest shame, that I didn't do all I could for them.

,

But as I closed my eyes for the last time, I let oblivion take me, falling away into the comforting blackness as all the aches and pains of my body faded with my life only a few words escaped my mouth, the final message of Foxtrot T. Brown (and don't judge the name).

,

"Karma's a fucking bitch"

,

Third person POV

,

A groan escapes from Foxtrot as he got off the metal hard floor, but something wasn't right, wasn't he suppose to be dead? He clearly remembers dying at the hospital, so why was he alive? And in armor? This was all to confusing, Foxtrot looked over his armor it was the same was Captain Rex's though instead of blue it has purple, he was also equipped with a DLT-20A blaster rifle, two twin GL-77 blaster pistol and a lightsabers clipped to his belt, how odd.

,

"General! Are you alright?" A Phase I Clone trooper with purple marking asks Foxtrot

,

"Yeah I'm alright" Foxtrot said, the trooper holds out a hand for Foxtrot who happily takes, when Foxtrot back on his feet he looked around at the room he was in, it was grey and dark green in color with some golden brown here an there, and Foxtrot was very familiar with the place he was in the ancient Star Forge that Darth Reven had found and used against the republic, may thoughts where going through Foxtrot's head; How was he alive? How was any of this real? Why was the Star Forge here? And why was there a clone trooper next to him?

,

"soldier! Who many of us are there?" Foxtrot ask/orders the trooper next too him

,

"All 6289 members of the 420th Fox Hound Legion are all waiting your orders sir!"

,

Foxtrot turns to the trooper, "What your name soldier?"

,

"ZX-6133 or Forge sir"

,

"Why Forge?" Foxtrot asks, rather curious at the name

,

"Uh yes sir! I build things"

,

"Do we have any blueprints we could possibly use at the moment?" Foxtrot asks

,

"Yes we do"

,

"...Are you going to show them to me?" Foxtrot asks

,

"Oh right this way sir!"

,

Forge lead Foxtrot to R&D department where everything was planed to be build, Foxtrot looked around the room, it was filled and littered with data pads all over a large table, Foxtrot walks over to the table and picks up a data pad, it was blue prints for Aqua Droids with stronger armor metal body and a tri-shooter in its other arm, placing the pad down Foxtrot picks up another data pad, though was surprised that it says that HK-47 was in storage and was ready to be active.

,

Foxtrot turns to Forge, "Is the Star Forge ready to start construction of new plans?"

,

"Yes sir!"

,

"Get some construction droids to build more Commando Droids and HK-51 units, also if we build B1 series make sure there programmed better, I don't want the droids to be as stupid as the CIS's versions" Foxtrot ordered

,

"Yes sir!" Forge then sprinted out the room but came a moment later

,

"Uh sir, which type of ships do you want us to build?"

,

"Both Republic and CIS"

,

"Right away sir!"

,

As Forge left, Foxtrot looks back at the data pad for HK-47, after a moment of debating he makes his way to the storage sector, who knows maybe this new life of Foxtrot may actually be fun for him in the long run, but why dose he have the feeling that he's in the wrong universe.

,

Oh how right he was


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Star Forge Command Deck/Center

* * *

In the Star Forge Command Center, Foxtrot along with a white and purple Tactical & Super Tactical Droid, HK-47, 51 & 55, two hooded figures and a white armored Kaleesh cyborg, and a Viper (X-Com), a devil fruit user and a Android, apparently there's lots of things you could find in a storage, go figure.

,

 _Flashback_

 _,_

 _Foxtrot and two newly build Tactical Droids where accompanying him to the store sector of the Star Forge to activate the HK-47 unit, but when he got there, it wasn't really hard it said 'Special Storage', he was rather shocked to see the room had people frozen in carbonite, when he ordered the droids to release them he figured out that most members of his family and some friends that have died in his past life may have also be here, like for example his brother Mystic (odd nickname) was here in the form of General Grievous (cartoon version), another in the form of Mecha Sonic, two of his cousins that where playing Star Wars the Old Republic got sent here too (both were force users), and so on, that and the BG9 unit from Bleach was here too but was programmed like a HK unit, and a girl with the Arm-Arm No Mi (devil fruit that allows the user to turn any body part into weapons) that seemed to be with BG9 or Striker as he's known as._

 _,_

 _"So Foxtrot you mean to tell that most of us who died like you, Mystic, and Cipher have been transformed into fictional characters that you either written about or created in fan fics, but me and my bother have been transformed into characters from the game we where planing at the time?"_

 _,_

 _"That pretty much sums it up Samantha" Foxtrot said_

 _,_

 _Samantha Corvus and her brother Samuel were both human at first but where both transformed into there Old Republic characters, Samantha became a young Togruta (looks like Nova Ahsoka) and her brother was turned into a Miraluka, Samuel freaked out a bit about not having eyes for a few moments but calmed down, Cipher or Mecha Cipher had gotten used to his new body and had found a manual for it, and the same for Mystic as well, the devil fruit user or Hōshu and her partner BG12 or Striker as he known as, both seems to have no idea what was happening but would help in the long run._

 _,_

 _"So what now?" Mecha Cipher asks, his deep echoing voice breakers the silence_

 _,_

 _"Well, we have the Star Forge, blue prints for all types of things we could build, unlimited resources, an small army of clones and more at our disposal" Foxtrot listed_

 _,_

 _"Hey Fox! What was that fictional Star Wars faction you made?" Samuel ask_

 _,_

 _"Fox Hound, why?"_

 _,_

 _Samuel smiles wildly as everyone catches onto the idea you came up with, Foxtrot smiles as underneath his helmet and nods, despite being new to this Foxtrot knew he wasn't going to be alone on this and was rather happy that his family (besides Hōshu and Striker but still apart of this) was going to help in the long run._

 _,_

 _"Hey who's this!?" Hōshu calls out to the others_

 _,_

 _The group moves to where Hōshu was and finds another person frozen through instead of being or the other types this one seems to be a Lamia though was more snake then human._

 _,_

 _"Isn't this a Viper?" Samantha asks_

 _,_

 _"You mean that snake species from X-Com?" Samuel asks also_

 _,_

 _Foxtrot nods "Apparently so, let's see if she friendly" Foxtrot walks up to the frozen Viper and press a few buttons to release her from her carbonite sleep, after the carbonite melted away, everyone got a good at her and foxtrot seemed to be right about her being a girl._

 _,_

 _The Viper appeared to be around the age of a teenage do to the size of her body, her scales where indigo in color with white patterns and markings, the Viper groans as she wakes up from her though do to the upward position she was in the Viper nearly fell to the ground if Samu_ el didn't catch her.

,

" _Alright I can tell everyone is sore after the hibernation sickness so let's take the time for everyone get things situated and meet me in the Command Center alright?" Everyone nods, "Alright then" Foxtrot made his leave with the tactical droids._

 _,_

 _Flashbacks Ends_

 _,_

In the Command Center everyone was wide awake and were re-outfitted with different clothing, Samantha wore a female version of the Inquisitors suit, it was black (primary) and royal purple (secondary) in color with her spinning double bladed Lightsaber clipped to her back, Samuel wore a carbon copy of Anakin Skywalker's Jedi robes (Attack of the Clones version) with a hood attached to conceal his face or more specifically his (lack of) eyes and black hair, Hōshu wore Phase I Clone trooper armor with purple markings, her helmet was on the table, Serena (The Viper) also wore Phase I Clone trooper like Hōshu, though only on her upper body and had a custom made retractable mask for her face to cover up in battle, the droid/cyborg/android members (Striker, Mystic, Mecha Cipher, HK units) metal body's where upgrade with stronger metal alloys.

,

Foxtrot clears his "Alright now that everyone is here let's get down to business, (Super Tactical Droid) STD-09 how are things coming with our new fleet?

,

"We have 35 Republic light assault cruiser, 40 Venator-class Star Destroyers, 37 Guardian-class Star Destroyers, 5 Liberator-class Star Destroyer ready for deployment" The Super Tactical Droid said

,

"TD-12 what of Separatists Ships?"

,

"There are 12 C-9979 landing craft, 9 Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter (Droid Control Ships), and 28 Providence-class dreadnought ready General"

,

"How about ground assault vehicles?"

,

Hōshu answered, "We have 29 AAT battle tank or the AAT-1 Hover Tanks, 27 IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tanks, 17 NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcers, as for Republic models: 24 All Terrain Tactical Enforcer's (AT-TE), 13 mobile AV-7 Anti-vehicle Artillery Cannon, 21 HAVw A6 Juggernauts"

,

"Good HK-47 & 51 how many droids do we have online?"

,

"Answer: We have 3846 B1 Battle Droids, 2753 B2 Super Battle Droids, 1947 Droideka's, 1398 BX-series droid commandos, 1283 Aqua Droids and 1187 IG-100 Magna Guards ready to kill meatbags master" HK-47 said rather happily

,

"And what of the HK-51 unit series?"

,

"Answer: Sadly master we only have 49 units active"

,

"No matter your guys models are really hard to kill any way, the less of you there are, the less likely of someone copying you guys again" Foxtrot said

,

"How did we get a large number of forces already in such a short amount of time?" Samantha asks

,

"Best thing about our Star Forge I guess, Serena how many of your people do we have in stasis at the moment?"

,

"Around 3,238,193"

,

"Where definitely going to have to find you guys a planet, alright this is how things are going to go down, HK's, Striker you will be in charge of the assassin droids and any assassinations they part take in"

,

"Yes Master/General"

,

"Mystic, Mecha, Hōshu, you three will be in charge of our droid army and there operations"

,

"You can count on us Fox!" Hōshu says

,

Foxtrot turns to the Viper "Serena you will ad as an ambassador for your people, so we can things running smoothly and I really don't want conflict so soon"

,

"It will be a pleasure"

,

"Samantha, Samuel you two will be aiding me with the clones on colonizing new plants and finding any other alien species that we can aid in our travels"

,

"We will be at your side Fox" Samantha said

,

"Then let's get to work!"

,

"Yes Sir/Roger Roger!"


End file.
